


withered leaf

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to believe someone like Hanamiya can look so angelic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	withered leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transboyhanamiya (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transboyhanamiya+%28tumblr%29).



It was one of those very few times when Hanamiya fell asleep on Mibuchi’s shoulder.

Mibuchi loved looking at him as he slept. The boy had such an innocent expression that he didn’t look like himself at all. It was one of the things she loved from Hanamiya the most.

Sometimes she would just watch as Hanamiya slowly fell deeper into his sleep, not moving at all, leaning closer to listen to the boy’s breathing, and she occasionally fell asleep besides him. On the other side, she usually chose to take advantage of Hanamiya’s state and cuddle with him -as he wasn’t someone that enjoyed cuddling that much-.

Mibuchi ran her fingers across Hanamiya’s hair, on such a caring way it seemed like she was giving him a massage. She entangled some of the boy’s locks around her fingers and showed a tiny, warm smile. Mibuchi appreciated each second they spent like that, even though Hanamiya would wake up soon from his nap and probably rant at her.

Before Hanamiya could wake up, Mibuchi stroked his cheeks, leaving a tender kiss afterwards. She could barely do such things as showing affection to him when Hanamiya was awake, as the boy would either avoid them or just tell her that he didn’t like affection.

Mibuchi laughed at herself and ran her fingers across the boys’ hair one last time before he woke up. What a short nap he took.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be FuruHana until a friend mentioned something about MibuHana.


End file.
